1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to decorative items and particularly to articles of jewelry which include an "active" display. More specifically, this invention is directed to devices, which may be included within jewelry items, for electrically producing a variable lighted display. The invention further includes means for storing and recharging the current source for the electrically energized decorative items. Accordingly, the general objects of the present invention are to provide novel and improved apparatus of such character.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Decorative jewelry items, and particularly clasps and bracelets, which include light sources are known in the art. Such prior art electrically operated active jewelry items are energized by batteries which are usually contained within the items. In order to achieve an attention getting effect, the light sources in prior art electrified jewelry items have consisted of small lamps connected in series with either bimetallic switch devices or coupled to RC circuits. These self-blinking lamps; i.e., the lamps which either include or are connected in series with bimetallic elements; require a relatively high voltage source. The electrified jewelry articles employing an RC circuit require a rather large size capacitance in order to obtain satisfactory operation from a relatively low potential source. In either event, an inordinate amount of space is required to produce the active light display and the power consumption of the display has been relatively high.
The above briefly discussed limitations have greatly limited the application of active electrical displays in the jewelry field. In the interest of conserving space and minimizing weight and taking into consideration the power requirements, prior jewelry items including flashing or blinking lights have included a very limited number of lamps; usually one or two.